Jealousy is On Air
by Maple Q
Summary: Raven's good day was ruined when Apple decided to ask Cupid for love advice. Poison Apple & Rapple.
1. Jealousy is Now On Air

Raven's day was going well, first of all their hexam on Magic-ology just got cancelled due to their professor catching a fever, her magic miraculously didn't go out of hand when she tried to fix Ginger's mirrorphone and last but hopefully not the least Cerise's going to treat her for lunch.

"Hey, thanks Cerise." Raven patted the hooded-girl's shoulder as she sat down beside her in the castleteria, apparently it's lunch time and they're eating lunch together with Cedar and Maddilyn. "No worries, Raven. It's a thank you gift for cheering on me on the bookball practice yesterday." Cerise said to the other three with a big smile.

"What are friends for?" Cedar smiled back and Maddie giggled as she pulled out her tea set and started pouring tea on four little tea cups and giving each of her BFFAs one.

"So how was your day so far?" the wonderlandian began before sipping from her tea.

"Well, damsel-in-distressing is pretty boring and I almost forgot to do my thronework in Chemythstry, you know researching for formulas and such." the half-wolf girl shrugged, chowing down on her turkey leg afterwards. "To be honest with you guys, woodshop creeps me out! I almost fainted when Melody started carving on the wood." Cedar Wood stated with pure honesty and disbelief.

"Well, me, I am having a very good-"

"Hello fairytales,"

Raven stopped speaking when the castleteria speakers screeched and the familliar voice of C.A. Cupid was heard, it seems like _love is on air_ again.

"-today we're going to hear the love problem of a certain character and we'll see if we can solve it." the pink haired girl's excitedness can be heard through the castleteria's speakers, this piqued Raven's interest. Just who the hex would it be?

"Hello, Apple." Cupid finally revealed who the mysterious person is and Raven choked with her own spit. Deep inside of her, a new feeling arised and she have no idea what it is. "Apple has a love problem?" Raven asked nobody in particular as she furrowed her brows. Her once good mood disappearing like a bubble.

"Um, hey Cupid." there goes the melodic voice of Apple White that sends both male and female students into heaven, well not now since they're too amused by the fact that the blonde innoncent princess would actually do this.

Raven grumpily stabbed her fork on the poor sandwich as if it was her number one enemy and she must get rid of it asap. Cerise noticed this and she raised a curious eyebrow at the young witch. "I'm not gona lie but I can't believe Apple White is actually interested in _romance_." the wooden girl made invisible quotation marks. The others were about to agree but before they could even make a sound, Raven hushed them bitterly.

"So there's this one person, and well, whenever I am around that one person I just want to hug and squish that person with love." as Apple finished her first statement, Cerise swore she saw a fire lit up in each of Raven's eyes. The half-wolf sweated, looked at the speaker and Raven's crabby face back and forth.

She's sure her friend wasn't this grouchy before 'Love on Air' aired.

"And I have no idea what's going on with me anymore." the fairest of them all sighed exhaustedly right before Cupid's chuckles were heard, "What's so humurous?" Raven questioned in disbelief, she clearly sounded irrtated. Her little group of friends eyed her confusedly and silently as they asked theirselves why is she angry when she was clearly on a good modd a few moments before. But of course, Maddie already knows the answer so she just giggled to herself.

"Cupid?" Apple asked unsurely because the winged-goddess of love continued laughing, "Oh Apple! You are in love!" Cupid announced happily, which in result earned a lot of different types of responses from the students.

"What!?" Raven almost yelled, wanting to rant and whine and say that Cupid is wrong, that there is no way in ever after that her roommate, the fairest girl in all Ever After both in looks and personality is in love. The students in the castleteria stared at the raven-haired witch, some of them raised an eyebrow, some giggled as if they know what's going on, some tilted their head sidewards while some was too astonished to even hear Raven.

Raven could've complained some more but she didn't because the blonde princess started speaking again, "I-I am!? I am...but-but," Apple stuttered and it was clear that Cupid hit a bullseye and she is in fact, in love with that "someone". "I have to go, bye and thank you." the future queen hurriedly bid her farewell as the realization hit her hard.

There was silence afterwards but the supposed-to-be-evil-queen destroyed it as the fork she was holding snapped and broke into two. Jealousy was written all over her face in all caps and it was enough for her close friends to know what's going on. Cedar was about to say something but Cerise quickly covered her mouth. Apparently, she wants Raven and Apple to realize everything by themselves.

Raven doesn't have any idea on why is she so angry and frustrated and she wants to break every fork into two. But she also doesn't have any idea on who the mystery person is, but whoever that person is, Raven's gonna find her(she's 101% percent sure that Apple's not interested in guys) and she will make sure that Apple isn't going to fall into the hands of the wrong person.


	2. Raven Oblivious Queen

Raven's other half of the day was anything but well. First of all she feels so frustrated and angry, secondly practical exam on grimnastic and all those stretching and jumping made her feel as if her limbs are gonna come off her body anytime soon. And last but not the least, her magic betrayed her again and she accidentally turned Sparrow into a...sparrow.

"Can you believe it?" the young witch started once again which made the daughter of the mad hatter look at her, "You can't belive what?" Maddie asked. Raven made a little groan before shaking her head, "I can't believe that Apple has a " _someone_ "." she replied.

"I can. It's only normal that characters of our age have a " _someone_ " just like how it's normal to wear a hat underneath another hat." Maddilyn giggled.

"That doesn't make sense Maddie," the said girl only giggled more, "What about you Raven? You also have that _"someone"_ right?" she questioned.

This made Raven completely stop walking and stare blankly at Maddie, a few seconds later she was furiously blushing- a sign that the wonderlandian was indeed right. Maddilyn laughed at the red faced witch although deep inside she already knows the answer to her own question.

"It's Apple right?" Maddie said and Raven's face was as red as Apple's namesake and she felt like her whole face is overheating. Maddie doesn't need any reply to know that she did guessed it right.

* * *

"Apple, spill it." Briar squinted her eyes at the said princess as she tried to look intimidating. "I have nothing to spill or whatsoever after, Briar." the blonde monarch gulped nervously while doing her best to avoid her BFFA's eyes.

"I heard you're in love." Briar's tone was knowing and Apple felt like the brown-haired girl knows her every secret, "-And I know hexactly with whom." the sleepy princess smirked and Apple started sweating.

Who was Apple kidding anyways? No matter how much she lie on her bestfriend, Briar will always know the truth in the end. The shorter of the two princesses let out a sigh of defeat and Briar's smirk widened.

"You, Apple White is in love with.."

"Shhhh!" the fairest hushed her closest friend as she looked around their are and search if ever somebody overheard their talk. Apple looked back at Briar who only said the name of Apple's beloved one silently, Apple nodded and confirmed that Briar was right while her face was burning red.

"Then why don't you confess?" the daughter of sleeping beauty suggested in which Apple's response was a shake of his head, "I don't know how!" she revealed. In this very moment, Briar wished that she was like Cupid and she can give Apple some love tips about this. That was before an idea hit her and she snapped her fingers.

"But I know someone who knows!" with a smirk, Briar took Apple by her hand and started dragging her somewhere.

* * *

While walking around campus' garden, Raven's frown couldn't help but bother Cerise.

"Cheer up, Raven. Maybe today isn't just your day." the hooded girl patted the other girl's back in an attempt to cheer her up. Just few moments ago, the solution she was making during chemythstry exploded and professor Rumplestilskin was anything but happy about it. "Well it used to be my day." Raven answered, a sigh following afterwards.

Cerise raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so upset anyways?" she asked, "You've been like this since lunch." she continued. Raven remained quiet and this urged Cerise to continue speaking, "You know..you can always ty and ask her out on a date. And no don't be surprised, Maddie, Cedar and I knows about hour crush on her for centuries." but nonethless, Raven looked at Cerise wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

"H-ho-how? I thought I was being secretive!" Raven stuttered as cheeks flushed reddish pink. Does everybody knows about her big crush on Apple!? "Being painfully obvious with your jealousy isn't really called being secretive, Raven." Cerise replied with a toothy grin.

Raven let out a breathe, "I guess...but how could I possibly ask her out on a date when I know that she has a "someone"." the purple haired one stated which made the other girl chuckle lightly, "What if..Apple White's "someone" is actually Raven Queen?" she snorted as she heard Raven gasp.

The daughter of red riding hood grinned even more when Raven flashed her the Raven Queen's trademark confident smile. "You're right, maybe I should!" with a determined fist pump, the witch set a goal inside her brain to ask her princess for a date as soon as possible. "That's the spirit-" but even before Cerise had the chance to finish her sentence and wish the witch luck, Raven yanked her down and forced her to crouch down beside her behind a random thick bush.

Cerise knitted her brows together and growled, "What's the matter?" she looked around and her mouth formed an 'o' as she withessed Apple White and Darling Charming sitting beside each other in a bench. Holding hands. "Oh grimm...this is a problem." Cerise clicked his tongue quietly as she glanced at Raven right beside her.

Raven had a look of sadness, disappointment, betrayal and anger. Witnessing this right after Cerise has just succeeded getting the witch's mood up was...sad! "Hey, maybe we're just misunderstanding things. Let's get closer." the half wolf cooed Raven to go near the two more so they can hear whatever it is the other two is talking about.

"-and I know we are totally meant to be, so will you go out with me?" Apple finished her statement and upon hearing this, Cerise mentally slapped herself, regretting that she urged Raven to come closer and hear this. Raven looked like she's gonna come out of this bush any second now and go on a rampage. Cerise knew that she need to pull and drag Raven away as far as possible but alas,

Raven sprang up from their crouching position, revealing her presence to both Apple and Darling. The two gasped upon seeing the purple haired witch and they quickly let go of each other's hands, Darling has a panic face present. The princess right beside her on the other hand reddened.

Cerise face-palmed at this awkward situation.

"Oh hey Darling and..Apple!" the hooded girl slowly rised from her position too and started rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, "Sorry for interrupting and um, please continue!" Cerise desperately waved her hand at the two princesses and grabbed Raven by her wrist and was ready to pull her away but the Queen didn't even budge.

"Oh are we interrupting something?" she said with tone as flat as a wall, eyes never leaving Apple's own, "No- it's not what-" the daughter of Snow White stood up from her seat and tried to explain but she was cut off. "Do that "one person" you were talking about was Darling huh?" Raven spat bitterly as she successfully wriggled out of Cerise's hold and crossed her arms at the girl in question.

Apple made a scowl, "What? No!" the fairest crossed her arms back at her supposed to be nemesis.

Darling awkwardly coughed and looked at Cerise who only looked back and shrug with a somewhat apologetic smile. Their eyes then went back to the bickering idiots right in front ot them, they rolled their eyes in unison.

"Then what's the holding hands for?" Raven hissed, "I can't believe you're so oblivious!" Apple replied as she puffed her cheeks before turning on her heels and walking out, leaving Raven with a puzzled expression. "Me? Oblivious?" she repeated Apple's choice of words to describe her and the other two girls only sighed(while they agree on Apple mentally)

"I should be going now, Holly's waiting for me." the knight chuckled as she went away.

Now there were only Raven and Cerise, "Today isn't really your day, _Miss Oblivious._ " the wolf girl shrugged and Raven rolled her eyes at her friend,

"I'm not oblivious! Why did she even call _me_ that!?"

 _'Oh the irony..'_ Cerise thought as she gave out her second face palm of the day.

* * *

 **Raven is a confident, mischievious and oblivious queer baby for for me that gets annoyed easily.**


	3. Love is in the Air

As soon as Raven got back to her shared dorm with Apple, she found the blonde princess rummaging through her fancy wardrobe hastily. Raven concluded that she was leaving.

"Apple, where are you going?" the witch's voice came out as soft and almost vulnerable, like she's a puppy that's gonna be abandoned by her owner. Apple didn't even spare her a glance.

"Apple.." Raven called out, she was aware that the stubborn princess was still upset- or angry perhaps at her. Yes maybe they had a 'small' arguement earlier but that doesn't mean she wants _her princess_ out of their room.

Apple finally stopped whatever she was doing and finally looked at Raven in the eye, a red sleepwear in her hands, "Don't worry, I'm just gonna change my clothes." she replied. Raven let out a sigh of relief before she continued towards her gothic bed and sitting on it.

Both girls fell dead silent as they continued staring at each other, after a few moments, their mouths open in sync,

"Raven,"

"Apple,"

then they stopped speaking in unison too. "You first." Raven gestured towards the other maiden with an apologetic smile. "I just wanna say sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to be so harsh." the blonde fidgeted with her hands, "I didn't think about your feelings-" but she wat cut off by the other.

"No- no, Apple.." Raven waved her hands in front if herself in a declining manner, "I mean, you have a crush on Darling and you were just confessing and Cerise and I- mostly me, ruined it." she rubbed her left elbow soothing the pain and jealousy she was feeling, she even looked away from the princess' tantalizing blue eyes.

But her purple eyes quickly widened when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. "Oh Raven," Apple whispered to the witch's ear( which quickly reddened ), "you are really oblivious..but adorable." she continued.

"What do you mean?" the witch blushed and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, doing her best to ignore the thumping of her heart as it threatened her to jump off her ribcage.

"That wasn't a confession." Apple explained, "But _this_ , this is a confession." the monarch pulled away from the hug to stare at Raven's purple orbs, her cheeks as red as her namesake.

"Raven, I love you so much." Apple confessed, Raven swore that she looked so beautiful that moment and she also swore that she was about to faint by then. Especially when her beloved princess leaned in towards her and their lips overlapped each other,

and Raven actually fainted.

* * *

The next day, Cupid saw Apple and Raven walking hand in hand. Apple noticed her and smiled at her, the winged girl smiled back. She saw the princess utter a word of thanks to her silently before kissing Raven's cheek.

Cupid understood quickly what Apple meant, "Love is in the air." she said to herself, feeling proud and satisfied.

* * *

 **Boom, finally finished! Thanks for the reviews and for reading guys!**


End file.
